1. Field
This invention relates to remote communication and more particularly relates to providing social content for remote communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spending in-person time with friends or family is often done while engaging in activities together. Such activities often include watching television, movies, or other content or playing games, such as video games, together. One of the enjoyable things about doing activities together is observing other's reactions or sharing experiences. For example, while watching a movie, a grandparent may glance at grandchildren seated nearby to observe their laughs, excitement, or other reactions.
However, when friends or family are not near, or cannot be conveniently visited, such activities are difficult to do together. Rather, friends and family that are located remotely from each other may talk by phone, send text or email messages, or may communicate via video phone calls or conferencing. While of great utility for communication, however, none of these methods of communication provide the experience of being spending time together in-person or engaging in activities together.